A Word of Advice
by XxDarkSongxX
Summary: ALWAYS exercise caution when you peruse Japan's library. *Established GerIta*


**Title:** A Word of Advice

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Japan's library, 'nuf said.

**Summary:** ALWAYS exercise caution when you peruse Japan's library. *Established GerIta*

Well, during a PMing session that I had with **ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl **regarding "Find the Straight Guy" we got around to talking about Japan and how he's a closet perv (remember that certain episode with Japan and Italy in the library?) and I came up a line that I just had to use in a future fic, so here it is, albeit I had to alter it a little.

School starts tomorrow! ARGH! *flips a table*

**XXX**

"Germany, come look at this!" Italy shouted, careening away from his German lover to make a mad dash for the small pool in the backyard of Japan's house. "It's fish!"

Hiding a smile behind his hand he strode purposefully over towards the little Italian and stood by him as they gazed into the depths of the small pool. Koi fish of white, red, gold and black were swimming peacefully in lazy circles, occasionally glancing up at them. Before he had met Japan, he had never seen fish of their make and build.

"Japan said they were koi fish!" Waving his arms about in a startlingly accurate impersonation of the waves, Italy launched into a brief explanation of what they meant to the Japanese people. "He told me that they symbolize luck, perseverance, and worldly aspiration!"

Germany sighed as his focus became attached on the red, gold, and black fish. "Just like how I wish you would have more perseverance when it comes to your training."

Italy pouted, "That's not nice _amore mio_."

Instantly becoming flustered when the term of endearment was uttered, Germany's focus on the fish wavered…a lot. "Uh-um-er-I-I guess…"

"Ah, you've found my koi fish."

"EEEK!" Italy leaped about two feet into the air as Japan seemed to materialize out of nowhere and clung to Germany for dear life, nearly sending them both face-first into the koi pond.

"I am sorry Italy-kun," Japan blinked once. "Are you enjoying the koi fish?"

"Y-yeah Japan!" Italy smiled tremblingly, slowly extricating himself from his death grip on the German. "Their colors are so pretty, and when they move around in circles, it's like the earth is being colored."

"I am glad you think so," smiling contentedly at his guests, Japan nodded towards his pets, "According to legend if a koi fish succeeds in climbing the waterfall at Dragon Gate on the Yellow River, he would be transformed into a dragon."

"That's so cool!" Italy shouted in wonder, rushing towards Japan and taking both hands in his own. "Tell me more of those stories, every last one!"

Blushing and trying to free his hands from the Italian's grip while immediately agreeing, Japan looked Germany's way with sympathy, as if he felt for the man who had to deal with him every day. "Perhaps Germany would like to spend some time in my library while I tell stories? I do not think they would interest you."

"As a matter of fact," the German coughed, "I would certainly like to look through your library. _Mein bruder_ told me that when he was here last he found many interesting legends about your culture."

Okay, so Prussia hadn't said those exact words, but it sounded a lot better than "Japan has some fucking awesome shit West; you should totally check it out."

"Ve~ So Japan will tell me stories and you will read his books and then later we can cook pasta and look at the stars…" Well, it looked as though his lover was off in dreamland again.

Bidding them goodbye Germany took his leave and strolled to the library, feeling Italy's eyes on his back as he disappeared from their view. The feeling was foreign, but not necessarily uninviting.

Navigating the halls of the mostly modest home (save for the very high-tech electronic devices), he soon found himself in the well-stocked library of his friend.

Serene and inviting, the library had cream walls decorated with several museum-quality scrolls of calligraphy that Japan himself had no doubt made. A vase painted with cherry blossoms held its head high on a small reading table while a window looked out towards the veranda. Shelves stacked with books, along with an entire bookcase devoted to manga, outlined the walls.

Germany let his fingers absently run over the backings of the numerous volumes as he looked at their titles: _The Fine Art of Kanji_, _Animation Through the Ages_, _Landscaping Help_, and, oddly, one book that didn't have a title.

Gripping it lightly, the relatively bendable cover creasing, he slid it out of the shelf and plopped down in front of the reading table, sitting cross-legged, in order to get a good look at it.

It was worn, giving the impression of being repeatedly read, and colored a light red with cream edging. In the forefront was a picture of a young woman in a peach colored kimono next to a man dressed in a formal navy kimono surrounded by blocks of Japanese text. Predictably, he couldn't read it; but, it looked like it was a…fashion book?

"I never knew that Japan cared that much about style," he said to himself, "although there was that one time when he was opening himself up to other cultures…" Oh, what the hell? He'll give it a look. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

A few minutes later, Germanic despair was written all over his face as his hands shook, making the volume tremble in the air.

The fashion book had turned out to be porn.

As he flipped through the pages slowly, he had to wonder why Japan kept this material in his house. Granted, he could understand why he had a whole stack of hentai (he would never understand anime) but this? Who knew what else Japan was hiding in the great chasm of his bookcase? Wonderful, Prussia will never let him hear the end of it.

Germany was so engrossed and mortified in the discovery that he didn't even realize the arrival of Italy and Japan until the hyper Italian spoke.

"Hey Germany, what are you looking at?"

The Germanic despair rocketed up a few notches to become Germanic terror. "I-Italy! It is nothing, believe me."

"I don't know, you look like Prussia when he discovers all the beer is gone, ve~"

Now Japan was getting mildly intrigued. "I assume my library is satisfactory?"

Oh, the innuendo possibilities that could come of that. _Scheiße, that was NOT what he wanted he wanted to think about!_ "Ah, yes. It is Japan." Mentally patting himself on the back for not making his voice shake, he did not look away from the book. The awkwardness of the situation was mentally strangling him.

Now Italy was peering over his shoulder, and before he could snap the book shut, he was calling out to Japan, "Japan! Japan! Germany's reading a book that has a man and a woman in all sorts of weird positions! Do you want me to show you?"

_Earth crashing down around me is sounding great about now_, Germany surmised as Japan turned from pale to sheet white at the drop of a hat.

"I-I can't apologize enough for my indecency," he stammered. "I thought I had taken that book out of the library a long time ago."

Italy laughed, not making the situation any less awkward. "I'll say! Isn't this the same book I found a long time ago?"

Japan soon proved that he had the ability to turn from white to apple red at an admirable pace. "I am ashamed."

Coughing to relieve some of the awkwardness, the German turned to his mortified companion. "Do not be Japan. My brother has a much more obscene taste. Compared to his collection, this is rather tame." Of course, there was his own collection, safely stashed away, but he didn't see the need to mention that. "I'm feeling parched. I think I'll go and…"

"Do not worry, I will get refreshments immediately." Good ol' Japan, picking up on the atmosphere in the blink of an eye.

If he didn't know any better, there was a little cartoon outline of Japan in the shape of dust from when he darted out of the room.

"Ve~ This is a really interesting book actually…" Italy had sauntered over to him, temporarily forgotten in the ensuing conversation. The voice tone made Germany pause; it was silkier than normal, softer than usual.

Warm breath grazed his neck as the Italian leaned over his shoulder to take in the pages. A soft chuckle sent a wave of heat through him. _Calm down soldier_. "But I must say the Italians do it much better."

His lover placed a hand on his jaw and turned his head to face him, warm amber eyes smoldering, and Germany admittedly really liked where this was going, eyes catching fire and feeling the heat pool in his stomach. "When we go back to the hotel, do you want me to show you?"

**XXX**

And Germany sat there consumed with lust for the rest of the evening! *badum-tish* Ah, looks like our little Feliciano is not so innocent, eh?

The German and Italian should be easy enough to figure out without translations I believe, but lemme know and I'll put them in.

The legends of the koi fish are actually real, I looked it up on Koi Pond Guide. Red and white symbolize career success; black represents change and transformation, while gold means wealth and prosperity. I chose those colors especially for Japan. ^^

Reviews are always appreciated! Lots of love from Loki for those who do! :D


End file.
